Te amo Pucca
by Sae2
Summary: Pucca ya no esperara a Garu nunca mas. Pucca /Tobe
1. Chapter 1

Te gusta ser rechazada una y otra vez? Eres masoquista o qué? .- Pregunto Tobe mientras miraba sobre sus hombros.

Pucca frunció el ceño .

No puedo seguir asi .- dijo finalmente pucca.

Hacia exactamente una semana, 8 horas y 6 minutos Garu había intentado escapar de ella saltando entre los tejados de la aldea. Pucca estaba acostumbrada a ello , asi que se dispuso a seguirlo . Y lo encontró.

-Se lo has dicho a pucca?

-No he encontrado el momento…no se cómo reaccionara, quizás me mate, aunque eso no es lo que me preocupa, quizás te dañe a ti también…

-Será mejor hacerlo ahora , no soporto mentirle más , quiero decirle..lo que siento por ti Garu.

-Yo también Ching , te amo .

Pucca retrocedió, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no , peor , lo que había visto , Garu estaba con ella , tocándola , declarándole su amor , el amor que ella tanto tiempo espero . Como podían, Ching era su amiga , ¿cuándo paso? Que les haga daño? En verdad Garu creía que les haría daño ¿? Pensaban que era una loca? Acaso eso era lo que pensaba Garu de ella después de todos esos años?...Pucca no sabía que pensar, tantas preguntas y tantas respuestas dolorosas , deseaba irse de allí , lejos , tan lejos que nadie , ni santa Claus pudiese encontrarla.

Pero no era la única observando en silencio aquella escena, Tobe se encontraba escondido en posición ninja . Observo como Pucca se retiraba en silencio y decidió seguirla, por alguna razón , sintió pena por ella.


	2. Chapter 2

-Qué está haciendo? - se preguntaba Tobe.

Lleva más de 3 horas mirando el horizonte. A estas alturas ya debería haberse cansado; que le diera hambre , ganas de ir al baño o ganas de ir a matar a Garu y a Chin ¡ Pero está ahí , sentada sin hacer nada ¡ .

A lo mejor está muerta?...Verificare.

Tobe arrojo una estrella ninja hacia Pucca . Pensando que la esquivaría como era usual, pero Pucca no se movió ni un centímetro.

Tobe vio conmocionado como uno de sus honguitos caía a suelo. Sintió escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Tiene que estar muerta, quizá hasta se murió de amor- pensó Tobe

El ninja se acerco a Pucca a toda velocidad y respiro aliviado: Estaba viva y…llorando?

-Pu..cca… .. - Balbuceo Tobe.

No sabía que decir, era un ninja; estaba entrenado para matar, no para consolar personas.

Pensó en marcharse, pero vio el cabello de Pucca en el suelo y sintió culpa.

-Está bien, me quedare aquí…al menos hasta que vuelva a ser ella misma- decidió Tobe

Espero a su lado unas horas, pero ya se hacía de noche y Pucca no reaccionaba.

Está bien si te llevo a mi casa?- pregunto Tobe.

No recibió respuesta.

Titubeo unos momentos, no sabía si era lo correcto, pero hacia frio y temía que algo pudiese pasarle si se quedaba sola allí.

-Tomare eso como un sí.


	3. Chapter 3

-Garu, sabes dónde está Pucca?.- Preguntaron al unisonó Dumpling , Ho y Linguini

-No, no la he visto desde hace unas horas.- respondió un sorprendido Garu.

-Quizá esta con Ching- Inquirió Dumpling

- No… no está con Ching.

-Como sabes eso Garu?- Pregunto con interés Ho

-Porque…. Porque vi a Ching hace un rato y no estaba con Pucca-

Ah bien, si ves a Pucca, dile que la estamos buscando, por favor- Dijo finalmente Linguini .

No está en el restaurant? Eso es raro, quizá me está espiando, seguramente debe ser eso , aparecerá en cualquier momento – pensó Garu.

-PUCCA ?¡ - Gritaron conmocionados los ninjas ayudantes de Tobe , ocultándose tras los muebles de forma instintiva , no sería la primera vez que aquella chica destruía sus planes y los atacaba sin clemencia.

-Sí, la he traído porque… - Tobe callo unos segundos y tomo aire.

-La he traído porque se quedara aquí unos días y solo eso necesitan saber. Ahora, dejen de descansar como vagos y preparen la cena de una vez - dijo enfadado.

-Pucca, no es el mejor lugar del mundo pero… pero como estas ahora tampoco diferenciarías mi guarida con un basurero, no? – se burlo Tobe, intentando amenizar el ambiente.

Pero Pucca estaba ausente, en un lugar al cual Tobe no podía llegar. En el aquel momento pensó que de algún forma, solo el podía ayudarla, nadie más. Ya había roto un muchas reglas al llevarla allí, pero no le importaba , esta vez no y no sabía porque .

-Ha pasado una semana y no hay rastro de ella en toda Sooga ni los alrededores….

-Garu, crees que sabe sobre lo nuestro? – dijo Ching . Tuvo ese presentimiento durante toda la semana, pero la culpa le había hecho pensar en otras alternativas, pero ya no podía negarlo.

-Quizá – Dijo Garu, en un tono tan bajo que Ching a penas pudo escucharlo.

Iré a buscarla, dijo finalmente.

-Donde? Donde? Donde? - se preguntaba Garu mientras corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, no había rastro de Pucca y ya habían pasado muchos días.

Decidió tomar un descanso pero cuando iba a sentarse encontró unos cabellos negros regados por el suelo.

-Esto? Que hace aquí? Esta cinta roja se parece a … no puede ser, es el cabello de Pucca?¡.


	4. Chapter 4

-Esto? Que hace aquí? Esta cinta roja se parece a… no puede ser, es el cabello de Pucca?¡.

Garu sintió como el pánico y la culpa hacía presa de su cuerpo.

Sabia muy bien que Pucca no era una chica débil, muy por el contrario, poseía habilidades sobresalientes y nadie en todo Sooga habría osado enfrentarse a ella.

Entonces quien? Quien seria capaz de hacerle daño a Pucca?

Garu siguió buscando sin parar durante dos días más hasta que fue presa del cansancio y tuvo que regresar a la Aldea.

-Garu! He estado tan preocupada por ti ¡- exclamo Ching al verlo

-No es por mí por quien deberías estar preocupada…. Pucca.. Pucca no aparece Ching , solo he encontrado algo de su cabello en el suelo – Dijo Garu , visiblemente frustrado .

Su su… cabello? Garu crees que le ha pasado algo a Pucca ? Pero si ella es tan fuerte ¡

No lo se, tampoco yo me lo explico. Quizá algún enemigo fuera de esta aldea…- se atrevió a pensar Garu

Y los días pasaron sin tener pistas de Pucca

Garu siempre pensó en lo molesta que ella era, en lo entrometida y obsesiva que resultaba. Recordó aquellos tiempos en los que deseo que Pucca no existiera en su vida… y ahora, ahora no podía soportar su ausencia, en cada rincón del pueblo, en cada cosa que hacia podía sentir la ausencia de Pucca. Ni siquiera los constantes cuidados de Ching le devolvían la tranquilidad, debía saber que había ocurrido con Pucca.

Jefe , No creo que sea seguro seguir manteniendo a Pucca aquí , en cualquier momento llegara Garu y quizá nos asesine – se atrevió finalmente a decir uno de los secuaces de Tobe

Callate! Ella estará aquí todo el tiempo que yo desee, y son ordenes absolutas – exclamo Tobe con decisión.

Pucca llevaba viviendo con ellos mas de lo esperado, era verdad , pero esto no podia preocuparle menos a Tobe.

Con los días Pucca había vuelto a reaccionar, ya no era la misma Pucca llena de vitalidad, pero tampoco aquel cuerpo sin alma que había rescatado hace días .


End file.
